Total Drama Triumphant
by MrAwesome1999
Summary: Chris brings back 20 contestants to the controlled island. Along with a brand new co host. Who will win this time! Will Chris be replaced! What alliances will be formed! What friends will be made?


Hello, so I'm starting a new story and I hope you guys will like it. This will take place on the island from the recent season and I am excited for this and i hope you are as I am. So anyway here we are. I on nothing by my oc.

* * *

Chris stood on newly built dock on Pahkitew Island. He gets they big smile on his face and he looks at the camera.

"Hello and welcome to the new season of Total Drama." Chris says, "I am your same ol host Chris McLain. Bringing you to the newest season of Total Drama. I'm bringing you 20 contestants back and one co host to make this without a doubt. The best season ever and we will make sure that happens. Now will you please help me in welcoming our cast."

A big yacht stop by the dock. Two blonde twins comes out. One is looking with a smile while the other is glaring at her.

"Stop smiling!" Amy says, "No one wants to see a smile on your face!"

Sammy looked at Amy. "Amy you don't control me anymore. So if you'll excuse me I'm going to enjoy this without you."

Sammy goes to the other side of the dock. Amy looks at her angrily.

"Nice to see you two are getting along." Chris says as the two twins roll their eyes. Topher runs out of the yacht and points to Chris.

"You!" Topher yelled.

"Yes nice to see you too." Chris says with sarcasm. Topher looks at him with anger.

"Listen here McLain!" Topher begins, "You're becoming an old bag and you know it. I'm going to get that hosting gig eventually while you'll be in a bag floating down the river."

Chris looked offended.

"Wow...Pretty harsh." Chris replied. Scarlett comes out of the yacht next. She is wearing her glasses and her hair is back in a pony tail.

"Scarlett..." Chris says, "I'm surprised you're not in jail."

"Well after what happened in the island my parents got me therapy and it turned out to calm me down real nice. I've changed." Scarlett replied.

"Have you now?" Chris asked.

"Yes I've turned good. For real this time." Scarlett says. Chris just looks at her and Topher goes near Scarlett.

"Sorry but you're gonna have to speak up with him," Topher whispered, "He's old."

Scarlett just rules her eyes. Sky comes out next. She looking a little sad.

"We'll I'm happy to be back," Sky says, "I'm still thinking about Dave."

Scarlett puts her hand on Sky's shoulder.

"It'll be alright Sky." Scarlett says. Sky looks and frowns at her, "Look I've changed and I'm sorry for what happened last time."

"Are you really?" Sky asked looking at her.

"Yes I'm sorry." Scarlett says.

"I think it's gonna take me a while to forgive you." Sky replied.

"I understand." Scarlett said.

Dave comes out of the yacht. He has his hair back. He looks at Sky and he turns away.

"Dave..." Sky began.

"Don't care." Dave said coldly. He walks past her.

Sky puts her head down sad. Sammy goes to comfort her.

"It'll be alright." Sammy says. She hugs Sky.

"Well guess it's time to introduce the other contestants." Chris says. Jo comes out of the yacht.

"New recruits?" Jo asked, "Looks like we have fresh meat."

"Um I am not meat." Amy says, "You better watch what you say about me."

"Oh I'm so scared." Jo mocked.

"You should be scared!" Lightning says as the came out of the yacht. His hair was still white and he was looking angry at Jo. "You cost Lightning the million back on All Stars and this season I'm bringing the Sha-Pain!

"Lightning," Topher says, "Great to meet a superstar. Let's say you and I talk?"

"Sha-what?" Lightning asked not getting what Topher said.

"I mean let's talk an alliance." Topher says.

"Ha!" Jo laughed, "Like anyone would be afraid if you too lameos made an alliance."

"SHA-WHAT!" Lightning yelled in anger. He grabs Jo by the shirt ready to put her in the face.

"Um dude that's a girl." Chris said. Lightning let Jo go. Still glaring at her. Zoey and Dawn came out of the yacht next

"Hey guys," Zoey says, "It's great to be back."

"And here we have Zoey enter the game." Topher says. Chris glares at him.

"I sense pure jealousy in your aura." Dawn says to Topher.

"What?" Topher asked, "Get out of here."

He smiles. Scott and Brick come out next.

"Well it's great to be back for another shot at the million." Scott says. He winks at Amy.

"Ugh." Amy replied grossed out by the farm boy.

"Reporting for another season sir." Brick says saluting Chris.

"Of course you are." Chris says smiling.

Noah is next to come out of the yacht. He is reading a book.

"Noah welcome back." Chris says.

"Why am I back on this show?" Noah asked annoyed closing his book, "I want to stay as far away from these people as possible."

"Sorry contract." Chris replied with a smirk. Noah just glares are him and goes back to reading his book. Owen comes out of the yacht with Trent.

"Hey guys." Trent says, "It's been a while since the last time I competed."

"Trent my man, great to have you back." Chris said. Owen squeezes Chris into a hug.

"WOOHOO!" Owen says, "Chris so sighted to be back."

"Can you put me down." Chris says squished. Owen puts him down.

"Sorry." Owen says. Ezekiel comes out next. He is still green but is no longer feral.

"Zeke...great." Chris said clearly annoyed.

Gwen comes out of the yacht next.

"Ugh great, another season." Gwen says annoyed. She looks at the cast, "We've got some new players."

"Duh." Amy replied.

"I was just pointing it out." Gwen says rolling her eyes. Lindsay then comes out.

"Hi." Lindsay says, "Oh my gosh we've got new friends."

"And the foxest player enters the scene." Topher says.

"Isn't that a little too much?" Gwen asked Topher.

"Well Chris is getting too old to play this game." Topher replied smiling. Courtney comes out.

"Well I guess he might be getting a little too...old." Courtney teased.

"Let's welcome our brand co host," Chris says, "Daquan!"

A dark skinned teen, with a white shirt, blue jeans, and black shows came out. He was wearing sunglasses and playing one a game console. (PSP)

"What's up dude?" Chris asked him. Daquan looked around and gave no reply. "Yes this is our new co host to help out with challenges and all that good stuff.

"He gets to be a co host and not me?!" Topher asked. "So unfair!"

"Quite whiner." Chris replied. "Anyway Daquan here will be picking two team captions to come out and choose who their teammates are. Daquan?"

Daquan looked at the contentants. "Noah and Samey."

Noah and Sammy smile and walked up front. Amy looked in shock.

"Ladies first." Chris says smiling.

"Okay I'll go with Sky." Sammy says.

"Nice choose." Sky replied. She walked up and high fived Sammy.

"Noah now you go." Chris said looking at the bookworm.

"I choose Owen." Noah says.

"WOOHOO!" Owen says as he high fived Noah.

Sammy looked at the other contestants.

"I'll go with Dawn." Sammy smiled.

"Nice to be on the team." Dawn says, "I sense a lot of sweetness in your aura."

"I'll go with the other twin." Noah said. Amy walks up.

"Looks like you're not dumb." She says walking past Noah and standing next to Owen.

"Uh...I'll choose Topher." Sammy says.

"Lights...Camera...Me!" Topher says gesturing his fingers.

"Someone pick the Lightning already!" Lightning says annoyed no one picked him yet.

"Fine, jock boy is on my team." Noah says.

"SHA-YEAH!" Lightning cheered.

Sammy looked. She pointed at Trent.

"I choose Trent." Sammy said.

"Cool." Trent replied and walked up to the team.

"I'll go with red headed farm boy." Noah says.

"Wise choice." Scott says walking up to them.

"Okay I'll choose Gwen." Sammy says.

"Great." Gwen smiled and walked up to her.

"I choose the dimwitted blonde." Noah says crossing his arms.

"Yay!" Lindsay cheers and runs to her team.

"I'll choose...Duncan?" Sammy says.

"Pretty cool." Duncan says and walks up. Trent and Gwen glared at him.

"Home school." Noah said.

"Alright eh." Ezekiel says.

He walks up to the team who some look annoyed at him.

"Courtney." Sammy says.

"Yes!" Courtney said and went it her team.

"Uh...I'll go with Jo." Noah said.

"Great choose." Jo walks up to them.

"Uh...Dave." Sammy says.

"Great." Dave says. He sees Sky on his team and glares, "Just great."

"The cadet." Noah said.

"Reporting for duty." Brick says. He walks up to them.

"Zoey." Sammy says.

"Hey guys." Zoey says and shakes hands with Sammy.

"I uses Scarlett is on my team then." Noah said.

"Okay." Scarlett replied.

"The teams are set!" Topher says, "Now it's time we.."

"ZIP IT!" Chris yelled at him, "Now I'll pick the team names. Okay Noah's team are the Mad Brainiacs and Samey's team will be known as the Friendly Seals."

"Seriously?" Duncan asked, "I'm not going to be on a team named the Friendly Seals."

"Too bad, so sad." Chris replied.

"So what do we do know?" Sammy asked.

"Well this is going to be your time to put up your bags and kinda hang out for a while." Chris says, "Also use the confessional.

* * *

**Noah:** So far this season is okay. At least I'm not on the team with the embarrassing name. Besides I plan on actually trying this season and seeing what I can do. I don't knwi about that knew co host but I do know that I can win this.

* * *

**Sammy:** This is so great. I'm back for another season, I'm not on the same team as Amy, and I'm the caption. Things are really looking up for me. I wish Jasmine was here though.

* * *

Friendly Seals Cabin: Guys Side

Duncan was sitting in top of a bunk. He took his knife out.

"So boys ready for another season?" Duncan asked his cabin mates.

"I'm ready for one thing." Dave says, "Revenge."

"That's what I like to hear." Topher says. He sits by Dave. "How about all four of us make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" Trent asked.

"Help me get Mcloser fired so I can get the hosting gig." Topher says, "And in return once I'm the host I'll help all of you."

"You'll help me get revenge on Sky?" Dave asked. Topher nods.

"Yep." Topher said. He shakes Dave's hand.

"I've waited a long time to get revenge on Chris." Duncan says, "You've got a deal."

Topher puts his hand in the middle. Dave and Duncan put their hands on top of his. They turn to Trent.

"You in dude?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know." Trent replied.

"Dude listen we've had our problems." Duncan says, "But McLain deserves to get what's coming to him and we all know that."

"With McLain come thing will get better for all of us." Topher says.

Trent thinks for a moment. He puts his hand on top of theirs.

"I'm in." Trent said.

Topher smiled, "Gentleman for is moment on we are the Anti-Chris Alliance."

The four raised their hands in the air.

* * *

**Topher:** Looks like Chris is going down and I'll be the host after all. Time to take over this show.

* * *

**Duncan:** Finally McLain pays for all the crap that's he's done. (Takes out knife) That's right we're coming for ya.

* * *

Friendly Cabin: Girls Side

Sammy finishes putting her stuff away. She turns to Courtney who's talking with Gwen.

"Come on!" Courtney says, "I said I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Gwen says glaring at Courtney.

"What's wrong." Dawn asked.

"She tried to turn on me in All Stars." Gwen says.

"All I did was made a list!" Courtney yelled.

"That made me second last!" Gwen yelled back.

"Hold on." Zoey says, "Let's try and solve this."

"There's nothing to solve." Gwen said.

"Come on guys." Sky says, "Let's all try to calm down and work as a team."

"Yeah Sky's right." Sammy says.

"Maybe you two could call a trues." Dawn suggested.

Gwen and Courtney looked at each other.

"Okay." They both said and shook hands.

* * *

**Gwen:** You know what? I'm glad me and Courtney made up. Now all the drama is behind us.

* * *

**Courtney: **I'm glad me and Gwen are friends again. Now all I have to do is get back together with Scott.

* * *

Mad Brainiacs Cabin: Guys Side

Owen puts his arm around Noah.

"I bunk with Noah." Owen says.

"Whatever." Scott says, "I'm just going to lie down for a bit."

"Me too." Lightning says, "Lightning needs his sha-rest so we can win the first challenge."

Lightning jumps on his bed and starts laying down.

"This seems like a pretty tough team eh." Ezekiel says, "I'm glad I'm on it."

"Better hope you don't get out first homeschool." Noah says.

"Yes!" Brick says. "We shall beat the other teams bright and early."

Brick high fives Zeke.

* * *

**Ezekiel: **This is great eh! Hopefully I last long this time.

* * *

Mad Brainiacs Cabin: Girls Side

"I get my own bunk. Got it?" Jo says as she puts her stuff on a bed.

"Okay me and Farlett will share the same bunk." Lindsay says.

"It's Scarlett." Scarlett politely corrected.

"So you were an evil witch the whole time?" Amy asked, "I'm impressed.

"Well I'm not that person anymore." Scarlett assured.

"I saw you last season." Jo says, "You didn't scare me."

Scarlett looked back at Jo.

* * *

**Scarlett: **Maybe Jo needs help becoming a better person as well.

* * *

Mess Hall

The contestants entered the mess hall. They saw that Chef was serving actually food.

"Whoa." Gwen says, "Since when does this happen?"

"Since the new co host demanded you guys get served actually food." Chef says.

"You're welcome." Daquan says to the contestants as he walks by them.

"Thank goodness for you man." Duncan says. He fist pumps Daquan.

"Aw it was no problem." Daquan says. He gets a hug from Lindsay.

"Thank you!" Lindsay says, "You made us have a season without Chef's disgusting food."

Chef rolls his eyes and walks away. The campers take their pants and sit at their respective tables.

"Let's talk about getting dirt on Chris." Topher whispered to Duncan.

"I'm sure I'll be able to sneak some dirt on him." Duncan said.

Topher gives him a thumbs up. He looks at Dave who is eating while glaring at Sky.

"I will have my revenge." Dave mumbled.

"Don't worry we all will." Topher says. Chris enters the mess hall and Topher glared at him.

"Hello contestants." Chris says.

"Not now McLain were eating." Courtney says as she eats a turkey leg.

"I'm just here to tell you that you're first challenge will be tomorrow and you all can get some rest." Chris said.

"You really need some rest." Topher says, "You know to take out those crows feet."

Some of the contestants laugh. Chris frowns.

"Right..." Chris says leaving mess hall.

"Well that was a good laugh." Noah says. He sees Owen has already eaten a lot of food.

"Whoa so down eh." Ezekiel says.

"Leave some for the rest of us." Scott adds.

"When was there a Mess Hall on this Island?" Sky asked.

"Producers." Chef mumbles walking by.

"Well let's dig in!" Owen says and starts eating as some of the contestants look at him.

* * *

**Lightning:** Whoa. That fat boy can eat.

* * *

Chris stood on the dock.

"Well that's it for one episode." Chris says, "Tune in next time. What will the first challenge be? What alliances will be made? Who will leave first? All this and more next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...TRIUMPHANT!"

* * *

**Teams**

**Friendly Seals- Sammy, Sky, Dawn, Topher, Trent, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Dave, Zoey**

**Mad Brainiacs- Noah, Owen, Amy, Lightning, Scott, Lindsay, Ezekiel, Jo, Brick, Scarlett**

* * *

How do you like it? Will the new co hits continue to impress? What will happen with the Anti-Chris alliance?! Find out next time! :)


End file.
